


Comfort Food

by StarkRavingSpiders (GabesGurl)



Series: Drabbles, Minis, and Requests [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Most of the time, Peter cooks, and isn't a disaster at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/StarkRavingSpiders
Summary: Anna-the-tree on tumblr requested Peter cooking Tony his favorite food. So have some sweet fluff





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpe_noctem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_noctem/gifts).



It wasn’t that Peter was keeping it a secret it just honestly hadn’t come up. He and Ned had learned how to cook quite extensively in their senior year out of boredom. When you have top grades in a STEM school by your senior year you usually exhaust all your class credits. So they’d taken Home Ec which was honestly so much better than public school counterparts because of funding.

They’d excelled at it. Ned had taken an eclectic route and Peter could follow any recipe but tended to stick with Italian, something that pleased Aunt May immensely.

Why hadn’t he ever done any cooking in his boyfriend’s amazing kitchen? Time management was not his friend was why. Usually he was bogged down with Spider-man stuff, his course load from college, or just hiding away in the lab with Tony. 

Tonight however Peter was using the gorgeous kitchen happily. Tony had had a rough day with a panic attack which lead him to hiding himself away in the lab. Peter let him have his time as he completely understood, but now it was time to slowly draw his lover out of the lab and get him winding down.

So he was making Tony’s favorite comfort food, Risotto with Parmesan and saffron. Usually on bad days found him and Tony at a small Italian restaurant that Tony had been frequenting but sometimes they ordered in. It was a small family owned place and they treated Tony and him now as if they were part of the family and it was so comforting.

The last time they’d gone he’d taken aside the owner and asked him hesitantly if he could get the recipe for Tony’s favorite comfort food. He’d been worried to ask as he knew these kinds of recipes were usually family only but the jolly man had slapped him on the shoulder and told him anything as long as he could get some selfies with Spider-man.

He hummed as he cooked and worried momentarily that Tony wouldn’t like his version of his comfort food which honestly probably would make him sad but he wanted to do something for the older man. Getting everything dished out for himself and Tony he carefully made his way to the lab.

Getting Friday to open the door he went in and dragged a little table with wheels over to the couch in the corner. He jumped in surprise when Tony wrapped his arms around him.

“Hey, Sweetheart, you didn’t tell me you were ordering out,” Tony nuzzled his ear making Peter whine a bit before turning and pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

“I didn’t, order out that is.” He wanted to hit himself for stuttering, so he hurried on “I made it so if it’s terrible be nice?” 

The look Tony turned on him had him flushing, it was just such a tender intense look. He watched as Tony turned to the food, shooting him another warm look before tasting it. The younger man bit his lip anxiously before Tony laughed softly and tugged him to the couch where they sat curled around each other.

“I didn’t know you cooked, Tesoro, it’s perfect. You spoil me.”

Peter hummed softly, he did try. As they ate quietly and he watched Tony’s open and loving and comfortable expression. He decided he needed to cook for Tony more often.


End file.
